


full moon

by softboyhannie (orphan_account)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: AB6IX - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kim Samuel | Punch/Lee Daehwi, jeon woong - Freeform, kim donghyun - Freeform, lim youngmin - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, soft woongmin!!, woongmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softboyhannie
Summary: “Did you not have underwear on? What are you, a baby?” Youngmin fished some of his clothes out of his closet and tossed them at the boy.“No! I’m a witch,”“You’re a what now?"“A witch! I’m a witch,”





	full moon

Youngmin closed the door to his research room with a sigh, ready to go home and enjoy swimming in the midst of his bedsheets. His research time had practically done nothing all day, sitting around and watching Youngmin do all the work. He was so tired of them, but since he got good pay, he couldn’t just quit. 

He heard the pitter-patter of rain on the steel roof, calming him down just the tiniest bit. He went to the front and took his umbrella out of the bin, holding his ID card up to the scanner so that he could get out.

It was almost 12 AM on a Friday night, and he was off tomorrow, so he wanted to get home as quickly as he could. As soon as the automatic doors opened, he unfolded his umbrella and walked out. 

It was a rainy, humid, autumn night. October 14th, to be exact. There were only a few street lights, but that was okay because Youngmin took the bus anyway. He wasn’t scared of the dark and he could easily defend himself with his badass umbrella if he wanted to.

“H-help…” he heard a small voice from a few feet beside him. 

“Help? Help who?” he turned his head, and there stood a shortish boy with dark, gothic clothing on and a weird-looking cloak over his head. 

“Holy shit!” he flinched back and started to run away, but then he noticed how fucking strange the man looked. “What the hell…?” he whispered to himself. 

“Help me! They’re almost here! Please, I have to get out of here!” the boy cried, hands clinging to the edges of his cloak. 

“O...okay? Where do you want to go? Do you have a home?” Youngmin stepped closer to the boy, just enough to see his chin and his lips. 

“I-” the boy tried to sputter out anything, anything at all that would make this man help him. But his body decided not to, and he shut down. He began to fall, eyes closing and hands unclenching.

“Woah there! You okay?” Youngmin said as he caught him. No response.

“Well fuck! He fainted!” 

Youngmin propped the boy up on the wall, making it easier for him to piggy-back him. He hastily lifted him up onto his back and tipped his umbrella so that he wasn’t getting as wet as before. 

And so he walked to the bus stop, halting a lot along the way to catch his breath. The boy wasn’t heavy, per se, Youngmin was just weak. 

He sat down at the bench and checked when the last bus would be arriving. They usually stop at around 12:30 to 1, so at least he was safe. (it was 11:50 at the moment) 

When he was finished with that, he took the hood off of the boy and stared at his face. It was pale from fear, with the tip of his nose and ears being a rosy red color. He had weird star tattoos under the outer corner of his eyes, and long eyelashes. His hair was light brown, which seemed to be the only normal part of him.

The bus came at approximately 12:13, and Youngmin and the boy were the only people on it. The boy had still yet to wake up so Youngmin was getting a little worried. He wasn’t dead, right?

Youngmin put his palm under his nose and waited to feel the air rushing against it. The boy reached up and held his hand there.

“Mm,” he whispered. “Smells good,” 

Youngmin smiled at his strangeness but nevertheless pulled his hand away. 

When they reached his stop, Youngmin decided he couldn’t carry this strange man anymore.

“Hey, hey,” Youngmin whisper-yelled as he shook the boy, trying to be gentle. “Get up, we have to get off the bus, I’m tired, c’mon, get up,” he said louder and started shaking him harder. 

“GET UP!” he finally yelled, almost slamming him into the bus seat. 

“Ow!” the boy whined, finally opening his eyes. 

“Good, you’re up. Now come on, we have to get off now or we’ll have to walk home from the next stop,” Youngmin patted the boy’s thigh and gathered his own belongings, looking out the window to check if it was still raining. (it was :/)

“Don’t wanna walk,”

“Whatever. I’m not carrying you,”

And so they got off the bus, stuck together under a small umbrella. Youngmin still occupied most of the space, of course, because it was his umbrella and he wasn’t about to get wet. 

“Tired,” the boy mumbled as the reached the door to Youngmin’s apartment. 

“You can sleep after you get inside and change. Now stop complaining or I’m going to hit you,” Youngmin growled, inserting the key into the front door. He opened it and entered, looking behind him to see the boy just standing there.

“What’s wrong?” Youngmin sighed, walking back out and taking him by the shoulders.

“This… thing won’t transport me to another dimension, will it?” the boy asked worriedly.

“No, you dumbass, now get in.” 

\--------

The boy stood in Youngmin’s room, staring at everything in awe. 

“What’s this?” he asked as he pointed to the bed. 

Youngmin gave him a weird look. “That’s a bed? Have you never had a bed?” 

The boy shook his head. “Nope! It looks comfy, though.”

“Were you homeless?” 

“Nope!” the boy proceeded to launch himself on the bed, getting the edge of the bed wet in the process. 

“HEY! Change before you do that!” Youngmin pulled him off the bed by his armpits, throwing him onto the floor. 

“Aw, right. I forgot about that,” the boy shamelessly began to strip every single piece of clothing off of him, then looked at Youngmin expectantly. 

“Did you not have underwear on? What are you, a baby?” Youngmin fished some of his clothes out of his closet and tossed them at the boy.

“No! I’m a witch,”

“You’re a what now?  
“A witch! I’m a witch,”

Youngmin laughed loudly. “Don’t be silly, witches don’t exist.”

“Yes they do!” the boy said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Show me, then,”

So the boy stood up, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and said something in a language that was most definitely not Korean. Suddenly, the air shimmered and a floating ball of water appeared in the middle of the room. It wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small. The boy waddled up to it, opened his mouth, and drank it all up. 

“Whew, that was-”

“What’s your name?”

The boy went silent. “Uh, I’m actually not sure? What is my name?” 

Youngmin let out a frustrated sigh. “Let me think of something for you, then,”

Youngmin racked his brain, but all he could think was ‘uhhhhhhh’.

Oh. Got it!

“From this day forward, your name shall be Woong! ‘Cause that’s the sound I think of when I think of you. ‘Cause you’re such a weird boy,”

Woong smiled. “I like it!”

“Good. Now put on some clothes so I can go to sleep,”

“Gotcha!”

“Hey, what’s your name?” Woong asked as he put his leg through the leg sleeve thingy. 

“Youngmin, Lim Youngmin,”

“Hm, that’s a nice name. I like that name,”

Youngmin changed himself, then shuffled into the bed as he watched Woong struggle to put a simple shirt on. Luckily he got the pants and underwear on easy enough so he wouldn’t have to help him with that. 

“Come here,” Youngmin said softly, patting the space next to him. Woong whined and trudged his way over to him, trying to fit his head through the armhole. He sat down criss-cross-applesauce and whimpered. 

“How can someone who seems to be in their twenties be this goddamn stupid?” Youngmin chuckled at Woong’s dumbness, taking the shirt off of him and glancing at his soft looking skin. “Nice,” he whispered to himself, putting the shirt properly on Woong.

“Welp, I’m going to turn off the lamp. Goodnight?” Youngmin said, reaching over to the nightstand and cutting off the light.

“Goodnight. Make sure your head’s on tight,” Woong muttered brightly.

“Hey, one question. What the fuck?” 

But Woong was already out cold.


End file.
